you_zitsufandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Episódio 10
'' by }} é o décimo episódio do anime do You-Zitsu. Sumário Ayanokōji and Suzune go on a reconnaissance to see what the situation is at the other camps. Class B's camp is set up near a waterfall and operates much like class D's camp but at a better location. Class A's camp is in a cave that is heavily guarded as Suzune attempts to take a peak. But she is turned away when Kōhei summons his security force and warns her that her actions might start a war. Class C's camp is on a beach where under Ryūen's leadership, all of the points are spent and the classmates treat this test like a vacation. Ryūen did this knowing that they will not be penalized if they had spent all of their test points beforehand. As such, Ryūen punished Mio for being disobedient and critical of his leadership. On the night of the third day, somebody breaks into the girls' tent at the class D camp and searches Mio's bag for her phone. On the fourth day, class D does more reconnaissance to find out who the class leaders are. Ayanokōji and Sakura meet Ichinose at class C's camp only to find out that everybody except Ibuki had withdrawn from the test. On the fifth day, Kei Karuizawa finds out that her underwear was stolen. Class D conducts a bag search, and Yamauchi finds it in Ike's bag. Ayanokōji takes it and a pat-down search is conducted with Yōsuke searching him. Yōsuke reports that he does not have it and he decides to take the underwear knowing that his reputation would be damaged the least for being the culprit because Kei is his girlfriend. Personagens Pontos Privados Classe 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji – 11814 pontos * Suzune Horikita – 44226 pontos * Kikyō Kushida – 39313 pontos * Airi Sakura – 12466 pontos * Ken Sudō – 850 pontos * Yōsuke Hirata – 8515 pontos * Haruki Yamauchi – 777 pontos * Kanji Ike – 918 pontos * Kei Karuizawa – 3159 pontos * Kokoro Inogashira – 5051 pontos * Chiaki Matsushita – 8054 pontos * Maya Satō – 7487 pontos * Mei-Yu Wang – 7211 pontos Classe 1-C * Kakeru Ryūen – 127056 pontos * Mio Ibuki – 112701 pontos * Kyogo Komiya - 86990 pontos * Reo Kondō - 77631 pontos * Daichi Ishizaki - 55283 pontos * Satoru Kaneda - 119395 pontos Classe 1-B * Honami Ichinose - 2628138 pontos * Ryūji Kanzaki - 176408 pontos * Chihiro Shiranami - 153177 pontos * Yume Kobashi - 142930 pontos Classe 1-A * Kōhei Katsuragi – 382355 pontos * Yahiko Totsuka – 342215 pontos Pontos de cada Classe * Classe 1-A – Segredo * Classe 1-B – Segredo * Classe 1-C – Segredo * Classe 1-D – Segredo Notas do Episódio * More of Ayanokōji's past in the White Room is seen. ** There appears to be a man who has some form of connection to him. * According to Ichinose, Arisu Sakayanagi and Kōhei Katsuragi are at odds with one another. ** This was hinted at Episódio 9. * Kakeru wasted all his class' resources to be finished with the test quicker. ** As mentioned by Ayanokōji this was a strategy where no problem would occur since the class would enjoy a cruise. * Kakeru still intends to bring down Suzune Horikita. * There was an underwear thief in the Class D camp who intends to frame someone. Trivia Navegação do Site